Why Must There Be A Problem?
by Andrina-Lapland
Summary: When Mimi Johnson attends a rather odd school, things grow worse and worse as people began disappearing. Just what the Hell is that Hussie doing to them? Well, Mimi is the one who is going to have to find out...all because Karkat was too scared to do it alone. Features; NepKat; OCNep; OCEri; OCOC; KarEzi; KanRose; DaveOC; JohnDave


A short brunette shuffled along, looking at her feet. She was a bit nervous of attending this school. Most trolls disliked humans, and guess what. Someone had the bright idea and made a school for both humans and the trolls. Andrew Hussie, if Mimi remembered correctly, was his name. The girl didn't really care. She had nothing against the trolls, one of her best friends was a troll for crying out loud! Well, two...no...three...four. Four of her friends were trolls! It's just...she was scared. She continued her walk down the hall, not aware of a certain troll creeping up behind her. The green eyed girl paused, a certain fear driving into her heart as suddenly a female voice pierced the air.

":33 TACKLEGR33T!" Oh dear gog. Only one person spoke like that...Mimi looked up, now pinned down in a hug by none other than Nepeta Leijon. Mimi let out a squeak, wondering why Nepeta was SO strong. Perhaps having once having Equius as a Moirail did kind of explain it, though...The cat-like she-troll had wrapped her arms tightly around the short brunette within her grasp, cutting off air from Mimi.

"I-I can't breath..." Mimi stuttered out. Nepeta's smile faltered momentarily, but returned as she stood up to let Mimi obtain air. Mimi sucked in a shaky breath, before standing up as well. The green eyed girl smiled at her horned friend, trying to show she wasn't hurt or anything. Nepeta's blue add on tail twitched, startling Mimi slightly, before she relaxed. Mimi had forgotten that the tail was electronic.

Not too long ago, Nepeta had explained that Equius once hugged her too hard and broke her spine. He attached the tail to her spine to keep Nepeta from hating him, at least, that's what Nepeta told her. It didn't suprise Mimi. Equius would never hurt Nepeta intintionally, but the troll was simply insanely strong. Well...was insanely strong. Someone who was dead couldn't be insanely strong, could they? Nepeta smiled in a cat-like manner, hugging her friend. They were, as Nepeta put it, Moirails.

":33 How are mew my purrfect Meowrail?" Nepeta asked with her ever so present cat puns. Mimi chuckled, patting her Moirails head.

"I'm fine, Nep. How are you?" Mimi replied with one of her shy smiles. Nepeta grinned again, showing off her sharp teeth.

":33Grrrreat, Mimi. KarKitty still won't notice me, though..." Nepeta said, her voice growing a bit down cast, before bouncing back into her happy tone. Mimi offered her 'Moirail' a gentle smile, patting her back.

"So we a-are going into sc-school together, now..." Mimi said softly, a thin smile on her lips as Nepeta restrained herself from glomping Mimi again. Her tail was twitching wildly and Nepeta's eyes grew wide in excitement.

":33Mimi, mew are really attending school with me?!" Her voice rose to the point that one of the doors creaked open. ":33This is purrfect!" Nepeta continued, bouncing in place excitedly.

"Ms. Leijon...?" A voice interrupted her fangirl fest, making both of the females turn to see who it was. It was a tall troll, by far the tallest one Mimi had seen(But then again, Mimi didn't know many trolls). He had fairly tall, with gills like Eridan, whom was the only sea-dwelling troll Mimi knew. He had long black hair, held up in a small, loose ponytail. His golden eyes landed on first the cat-like troll, and then Mimi. "Forgive me for intruding, but you sounded as if you were having one of Mituna's spazzes..." His voice was rather soft, quiet...relaxing, even. As if noticing the fact Mimi was looking over him, a slight fushia colored blush covered his cheeks.

"Ahem," The male troll coughed out, looking at Mimi quietly. "Staring is not very lady-like." He whispered, causing Mimi's eyes to grow wide. Of all things, she hadn't expected...that politeness. Mimi looked away, a blush on her face.

"S-S-So sorry!" Mimi squeaked, not wanting to meet the 'high-blood's gaze. It had gotten rather quiet between the group, other than Nepeta rocking on her feet with the kind of smile she used when she found a new ship. Her golden eyes were wide, ands he let out what sounded like a meow. Mimi soon realized this, her crimson blush darkening much deeper. Markus, whom had also grown used to Nepeta's odd habits, realized this too. He looked away, coughing in a nervous fashion.

"O-Once again, Nepeta scares everyone with her shippings..." The fushia-blood whispered, turning and walking in the direction he came. When his back was turned, a odd, single horned troll had reached out of the open door, yanking him into an empty room.

Nepeta and Mimi exchanged a look, but decided in silent unison to stay away from whatever was going to happen. Zeyper wasn't one for letting people around MImi...she actually felt bad for the unknown Fushia Blooded troll.

":33 Mimi, that was pawsativly adorable!" Nepeta squealed, grinning in a cat-like fashion. Mimi looked away, unable to meet her gaze. Nepeta let out another squeal, her brown-haired friend's shyness making her want to put them on her shipping wall anymore. ":33Mimi, are mew okay?" There was a slight teasing tone in Nepeta's voice. ":33 Mew look like mew saw something mew liked~ I've been waiting furever to find mew new ships!" Nepeta squealed, grabbing her friend's arm, tighter than she meant to. ":33After school, we should add you both!" Nepeta didn't let her awnser, instead picking up her newly transferred friend's schedule. Her smile grew wider as she began to (Accidentally) drag Mimi to class.

":33To Math!"


End file.
